1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compound and an organic light-emitting device including the compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, may have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and may provide multicolored images.
An organic light-emitting device may have a structure of a first electrode, a hole transport region, an emission, an electron transport region, and a second electrode that are sequentially stacked on a substrate. Holes injected from the first electrode may move to the emission layer via the hole transport region, and electrons injected from the second electrode may move to the emission layer via the electron transport region. Carriers, such as the holes and electrons, may recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the exitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light may be emitted.